Forever
by crazyauthoress
Summary: "Blaine. They did it. Chris and Darren... they made the right choice. Blaine, we're free." Klaine with a side of CrissColfer. Sequel to "Don't You".


**Title:** Forever

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Fandom:** Glee/ Glee RPS

**Summary:** "Blaine. They did it. Chris and Darren... they made the right choice. Blaine, we're _free_." Klaine with a side of CrissColfer. Sequel to "Don't You".

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** This is AU. This is very, very AU. As in, Chris and Darren are real and Kurt and Blaine are real very AU.

**Author's Note:** This will be the last oneshot in this series. But, do not fear! I am planning on doing a longer story about Kurt and Blaine that will answer and questions that this oneshot will crop up because I know that this one will. That's the way I wrote it after all. :D

* * *

><p>Blaine knew the moment Chris and Darren kissed. There was a rush up his spine and his fingers tingled and Blaine <em>knew<em>. He breathed out a soft sigh and he grinned. "Kurt," he breathed into the silent Commons, his voice a mere whisper but it echoed anyway. "Kurt, did you feel that?"

His hazel eyes flicked around the room, stopping when he saw the air ripple near the door. As he watched, Kurt shimmered into view, his eyes literally glowing with power and Blaine shuddered at the sight. Kurt was beautiful no matter what, but when he was staring at Blaine like this? With power thrumming through his veins and his eyes glowing so brightly?

He was stunning, breathtaking, _absolutely gorgeous_.

"Blaine," Kurt said. "They did it. Chris and Darren... they made the right choice. Blaine, we're _free_."

He closed his eyes and he could feel his blood singing his in veins at Kurt's words. They were free. Finally, after so many years, after waiting for so long, it finally happened. "Kurt," Blaine said, opening his eyes and staring into Kurt's blue green eyes. "Say them. Say the words."

Kurt smiled and nodded gently. "Blaine Anderson, come hell or highwater, I will always love you. Until the universe folds in on itself and implodes. And I release you," he said.

And it was like a supernova went off. Blaine's entire body shone with a bright, pure light; every part of his body emitted light, his hair, his skin, his teeth, even his pores. It was like staring into the sun on the brightest day of the year, blinding and warm and so, so good. The air thrummed with magic and power, and Kurt's teeth rattled in his head as the magic resonated inside his bones. He closed his eyes and his body absorbed as much of it as he could take. Only once he knew his bones would liquify inside of him did he stop and open his eyes, staring into the bright light that was Blaine.

Slowly, the glow dimmed until Blaine was standing there and the only obvious change in him was the light dancing in his hazel eyes. "You have no idea how good this feels, Kurt," he said, flexing his hand and watching sparks fly from the tips of his fingers.

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Kurt's voice was breathless and Blaine turned to look at him, a smile blooming cross his face when he saw his lifemate.

Dark symbols were etched across his pale skin, looping and arching up his palms until they disappeared under the sleeves of his shirt. They reappeared at Kurt's throat, curling around his neck like a collar and Blaine knew from there they would go down his back and chest until they met up, creating a patern with no end or beginning. The Kurt of Ryan Murphy's world would have never allowed the dark marks to mar his perfect skin, but they were never the same person and they never would be.

_His_ Kurt was proud of those marks because of what they meant.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine breathed, all but running over to Kurt. He cupped the other's face in his hands, stroking his thumbs along his cheek bones before leaning in and kissing Kurt. The symbols on Kurt's hands began to move, almost writhing on his skin as they began to glow. "You're so beautiful when you're like this, Kurt. So, so beautiful and so mine."

It wasn't the first time he'd said those words, but Kurt still looked surprised when he said it. "You should see yourself, Blaine," he said softly, shaking his head. "Gods, it's like you went back in time and became the boy I met all those years ago at Dalton."

Blaine's eyes darkened and he shook his head. "I'm nothing like the boy you met at Dalton," he replied softly, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

Kurt shook his head. "No, you're not," he agreed. "But your magic is just as strong as it was then, perhaps it's even stronger now."

"And what about you?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand in his and stroking his tumb against the mark on his skin. "You've gotten stronger too. I've never seen your marks get so dark. When we were at Dalton, if you tried to absorb as much as you did today, you wouldn't have survived."

Kurt smiled wryly. "I was the strongest absorber of my generation," he said softly. "You were the strongest mage of yours. It only makes sense that my power would grow to match yours."

The mage hummed skeptically, his thumb stroking along the inside of Kurt's wrist, brushing along one of the thick lines. "Yes, but it shouldn't have grown enough to absorb most of the magic I gave off when I was unlocked. That shouldn't be possible Kurt, and you know that."

Kurt shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know why I could do it," he replied softly. "I stopped at the regular time, even though I felt like I could keep going. Maybe it's because our reincarnations finally got their acts together, or maybe because it's Chris and Darren. I don't know, Blaine. All I know is that I think I could take whatever you wanted to give me, all of that and more."

Blaine stared at Kurt, grinning a little. "You're amazing," he cooed, pressing their foreheads together. "Do you think this will transfer some of my power into Darren?"

The taller male shook his head, kissing the tip of Blaine's nose gently. "I don't think so," he admitted softly. "Darren and Chris are fully human; there's not a drop of blood in them that is magic. Your power is soley yours, Blaine. It will never transfer into another being unless you wish it to be so. You know that."

Blaine's smile was sheepish. "I know. I'm just worried," he admitted softly. "If something happens to Darren and Chris, you know my powers won't just be locked this time; I'll lose them forever. And you..."

"I won't go anywhere," Kurt promised him gently, kissing his lips gently. He pulled his sleeve up, revealing the raised skin of his scar. It was the only part of his arm that was free of the black lines crawling across his skin. "I willingly cut into myself for you, Blaine. I made this mark and took some of your essence into my body, something more potent than your magic. There is nothing that could take me away from you. You'd better get used to it, Blaine Warbler, because I'm yours forever."

He stroked Blaine's soft cheek, staring into his hazel eyes. "Not even your gods could rip me away from you," he whispered before leaning in and kissing him gently.

Magic sparked across Blaine's skin, the bright lights flickering for a moment before vanishing as soon as they touched Kurt's flesh. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips, breathing in his lifemate's scent for a moment before he pressed forward. He crowded Kurt against the wall, pinning him there with his body as he continued to kiss the other.

"Nothing will happen to Darren and Chris," Kurt breathed when he pulled back. He bent his head, kissing along Blaine's neck as he whispered reassurances into his skin. "They're smart and loyal to each other. I unlocked your magic now because I knew they won't make a mistake."

Now Kurt pulled back and stared into Blaine's eyes. "Blaine, Chris and Darren are forever, just like you and I are. The others weren't strong enough and weren't ready; they are. We're safe," he whispered, tugging back Blaine's sleeves and pressing their scars together. "We're safe."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and believed him. "We're safe," he repeated. His magic came to life and a red ribbon began to weave itself around their interlocked hands and arms, tying them together as tightly as the scars did. They looked down at it and exchanged smiles before leaning into kiss each other again.

This was fate and the ties that held them together were stronger than ribbon or raised and scarred flesh. Blaine's soul was tied to Kurt's as tightly as Kurt's was tied to his. Nothing could rip them apart.

They were forever.

**~END~**


End file.
